Over You
by AnimalAnnabella
Summary: Spitfire Songfic for Over You by Miranda Lambert. rated T for sadness. One Shot


**A\N. This is if Artemis had really died. um...I think that's it. well, enjoy. I almost cried writing this though, :P**

**Disclaimer. yes, i own Young Justice and I'm putting my ideas of FF instead of the big screen. sure. also, if i owned YJ 1, there wouldn't be a hiatus until JANUARY, and 2, Nightwing would have shown his eyes in season two by now! **

**The weatherman said, it's gonna snow.**

**By now I should be used to the cold.**

**Mid-February shouldn't be so scary.**  
**It was only December. **  
**I still remember the presents, the tree, you, and me.**

_Artemis was standing in the kitchen of the Cave's holiday party. Laughing, she ran towards the door and stuck a piece of mistletoe above it. She ran back to the kitchen where most of the other girls were laughing. _  
_Wally walked up to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Artemis walked over to him smirking. "Not so fast Baywatch." she pointed above the door. "Look up." _  
_He looked up, slightly confused. He smirked. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into a kiss standing in the doorframe. A flash of light caused them to break apart and turn towards a grinning M'gann holding a camera. Wally reached up and took the piece mistletoe and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned over and whispered "I love you Artemis."_

**But you went away,**  
**How dare you?**  
**I miss you. **  
**They say I'll be okay,**  
**But I'm not going to,**  
**Ever get over you.**

_The Team was in the Cave grieving over Artemis' death. Superboy leaned against the wall, and he almost went over to comfort M'gann but Garfield went over to her. Mal walked over to Conner with his arm around a silent Bumble Bee. "Where's Nightwing?" he growled. "He should be here."_  
_"He-he went to tell Wally."_

Nightwing walked up to the apartment that Wally and Artemis had lived. Guilt washed over him for the hundredth time. Wally hadn't wanted her to go. But she did anyway. And now she was gone.  
He knocked on the door and was filled with dread. Wally was there in a heartbeat. He threw the door open. His face was so happy and filled with relief. His face twisted into confusion. "Nightwing? Wh-where's Artemis?" he knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the look on his best friends face. The same look that Dick had when he had told Kal'dur that Tula had died.  
Wally eyes widened and his face paled. "She, she, she.." He grabbed Nightwing by the shoulders. "WHERE'S ARTEMIS?!"  
Nightwing couldn't look him in the eye. "Wally." his voice broke. "She's gone."  
"WHAT?!" he fell back. "no..no no no no YOU'RE LYING! She's not gone! She CAN'T be!"  
"Wally." Dick put his hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."  
Wally threw his hand away. "No! no no no GET OUT OF HERE!" He slammed the door in Dick's face and crumpled to the floor.

**Living alone, here in this place. **  
**I think of you,**  
**And I'm not afraid. **  
**Your favorite records, **  
**Make me feel better. **  
**Cause you sing along,**  
**With every song.**  
**I know you didn't mean to give them to me.**

Wally sat alone in the silent apartment. It was never this quiet. They were always talking, or doing homework, or just laughing. They were never really mad at each other. They both overlooked each other's faults. They didn't have to. But they did it because they loved each other. More then either of them could ever say.  
For the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry. It had only been a couple of hours since Dick had told him that Artemis wasn't coming back. His Artemis. But he had never felt so alone. So cold.  
He let out a shaky breathe and pressed a button on the cd player in front of him. He had found this cd in her dresser drawer. He listened to the music, and he could almost swear that he heard her beautiful voice singing along. A voice that he'll never hear again.

**But you went away,**  
**How dare you?**  
**I miss you. **  
**They say I'll be okay,**  
**But I'm not going to,**  
**Ever get over you.**

**It really sinks in, you know, when I see it, in stone.**

Wally knelt in front of her grave. Her mother Paula sat next to him in her wheelchair, silent. He slowly reached out and place a red rose on her grave. His throat tightened as tears filled his eyes. It had been two days. The worst two days of his life.  
He closes his eyes and whispered three into the air. Words that he wished he had told her sooner, and more often.  
"I love you."

**But you went away,**  
**How dare you?**  
**I miss you. **  
**They say I'll be okay,**  
**But I'm not going to,**  
**Ever get over you.**

"I love you Artemis."


End file.
